Putting Down Roots
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony has decided to put down roots by buying a house and asks for Gibbs help. What is it that is causing the noticeable distance between them?


Thanks everyone for being patient with me while I moved cross country and tried to settle in here in the Northwest. I promise to get back to Father Knows Best as soon as I can. I do have another one shot floating around in my head I would like to work on involving the Triathlon that I may have to write...we will see. Again thanks for all the continued support. You are the best. Hope you enjoy and any mistakes are completely mine. ***HUGS TO ALL***

Surveying the small kitchen area, Tony sighed and stepped into the adjoining dining room, if you could call it a dining room. It was barely large enough for a small table. He walked into the living room and glanced at the man standing in the center of the room with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"It's small!" Tony shook his head. "I don't think the whole house is much bigger than my apartment."

"Yeah." Gibbs' eyes darted around the empty room.

"I'm surprised Cheryl even suggested this place." Tony took a few steps towards the bay window in the living room and looked out at the front yard. "Has a nice front yard though." He glanced back at Gibbs and saw the older man nod. "Guess I should at least look at the bedrooms." Without waiting for any response Tony made his way down the hall of the ranch style home and disappeared into one of the rooms.

As soon as Tony was out of sight, Gibbs' head dropped back and he let out a quiet sigh. Why the hell did he agree to this? _You know why._ He told himself_. Because you're a dumb bastard_. Pulling his hands from his pockets he raised his head and ran his hands down his face. _And you're a glutton for punishment. _The whole situation had him completely off kilter and he'd been preoccupied and grumpy ever since Tony spoke to him about it earlier in the week…

_Gibbs was just stepping into the elevator to leave for the night when Tony raced from the back elevator and sprinted in just before the doors closed…._

"_I need to ask a favor."_

"_What's wrong with your apartment now?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Water, heater, a freak flood."_

"_Actually I'm moving out."_

"_Need help moving?"_

"_No, well eventually." Tony smiled proudly. "I'm buying a house and I need your help."_

_Gibbs' head went back with surprise. He reached over and the elevator jerked to a stop. Leaning back against the side wall, he looked at Tony. "A house?"_

"_It's time." Tony dropped back against the other side of the elevator. "And I'm ready."_

"_Big step." Gibbs put his hands on the railing behind him._

"_I know."_

"_And no landlord to call when the heat goes out or the head backs up."_

"_I know that too." Tony smiled. "Which is why I need your help."_

"_You need me to be your handy man?" Gibbs snickered._

_Tony chuckled. "No, but I was hoping you would come with me to look at some houses." He paused. "I mean you know about foundations and heat and all that stuff."_

_Gibbs nodded slightly._

"_My realtor has four already lined up for me to see on Saturday." _

"_That's fast."_

"_Cheryl is a friend and she thinks one of these four will be the one."_

"_Tony, if you're working with a realtor she can check all this for you, she'll already know."_

"_Yeah, but she's doing all this for just a small commission, and-" Tony paused, his gaze faltering a moment. "I'd like your input. And Cheryl won't be there." He was trying to sell Gibbs on the idea. "She's letting me just walk through the places, see which one is right for me." Another pause. "I really want to make the right decision here, this is important. It's time to put down roots and commit to my future."_

Gibbs shook his head clearing the memory from his mind. Of course he had agreed. He saw the emotion in Tony's eyes, heard it in the crack in the younger man's voice and knew something had changed, he just wasn't sure what that something was. He'd spent the last three days trying to figure that out. Had Tony met someone, had it become serious? A perpetual bachelor starts to think about the future and putting down roots when someone important comes into their life. Truth was Tony had changed and Gibbs had just refused to admit it. He'd witness the slow progress over the last few years, a progress that had been accelerated after Ziva's departure. Tony had started to become more focused, the clown mask had faded replaced with the knowledge that the people around him truly loved and cared for him without it. Then there was the womanizing, it had been months since Tony bragged about his latest conquest. And that was the variable that had Gibbs' mind so preoccupied. A man's entire perspective changes when he finally finds the one…when he falls in love. He had seen the difference in Tony with Jeanne, despite the circumstances or because of them; Tony had fallen in love with her. Gibbs thought back over the last few months. The signs were there and they had completely escaped him until now. _Damn it!_ He groaned inwardly. Why did his investigative skills fail him when it came to Tony? _You know why you just can't admit it._

Gibbs moved his neck from side to side trying to remove some of the stiffness. Maybe he was wrong…maybe the only driving force behind Tony wanting a home was exactly what the younger man had said in the elevator. Gibbs shook his head. He might have believed it was that simple if it wasn't for the last part of Tony's statement, _commit to my future_. There was someone. _You've lost him and it's your own damn fault._ Feeling his chest tighten and his heart start to thump painfully against his chest, Gibbs stormed towards the front door and out onto the porch. The cold spring morning air enveloped him and he took a deep breath, the air feeling like painful icy shards in his lungs. He welcomed the pain, needed it.

"You made your choice and now you have to live with it." The truth of his own words sent another jolt of pain through Gibbs' body.

"Gibbs?"

Hearing the voice behind him, Gibbs willed his body to forget about the pain and when he turned around any evidence of his internal struggle was gone.

"Ready to hit the next place?"

Gibbs nodded not yet trusting his voice to project the calm that he managed to convey on his face.

###########

"This is more like it." Tony said climbing out of the car and looking at the house that stood before them. "Two story, two bedrooms." He smiled over at Gibbs. "Shall we?"

Gibbs followed Tony towards the house. The house had white siding, a small but adequate front porch and an attached garage. There was a locked key box hanging from the railing of the porch.

Punching in a four digit code, Tony slid the box open and pulled out the key. Unlocking the door they stepped inside and Tony quickly took in the entryway before him. They were standing in a foyer, a large mirror on the wall before them with a coat rack on one side of it and a bench seat beneath it. There was an open arch to the left that led into a living room, another open archway beside the mirror wall led into a large dining room. To the right was a hallway leading to another open arch or beside that stairs leading upstairs.

"Oh much better." Tony grinned over at Gibbs.

Gibbs forced a smile as he followed Tony to the left and into the living room. The room was longer than it was wide and before Tony even spoke, Gibbs knew exactly what the younger man would say.

"This would be great with my home theater system." Tony said as he imagined the placement of everything. His large screen TV at the far end of the room, two recliners at the other end, and a couch against the side wall.

"Dining room looks good." Gibbs said as he left the room and strolled into the dining room.

"I could actually get a nice table in here, have everyone over." Tony envisioned the room as he walked the perimeter. "Holidays, special occasions, or just…any time."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded shoving his hands into his coat pocket.

There was another open doorway at the back of the room and Tony followed it into the spacious kitchen. "This is great!" Tony's face radiated with excitement as he touched the counter top. Against one wall was a large window, under which was the sink and dishwasher. There was countertop space running down either side wall with tons of cabinet space above. A gas stove to the left, a pantry to the right. There was a large island in the middle and the refrigerator on the wall behind him. "Awesome right?" Tony smiled at Gibbs.

Another nod.

"Let's check out upstairs." Tony grinned excitedly as he headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, he stood at the top of the steps waiting for Gibbs. There was a room to the left and one to the right. Directly ahead of them was the only bathroom in the house. Tony went directly into the bathroom. "Jacuzzi tub!" He announced excitedly looking over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Definitely a plus after some of the days we have."

"Sure." Gibbs agreed trying to convey some sense of excitement.

Next to the Jacuzzi tub was a glass shower, to the left was the toilet and beside that a modern pedestal sink with a vanity above it. There was a small closet on the other wall and built in storage next to that.

"Two bedrooms a wait."

Gibbs stepped back, letting Tony walk out of the bathroom. The younger man made his way into the Master bedroom. Immediately, Gibbs saw the slight disappointment in Tony's eyes.

"Wish it was a little bigger." Tony sighed.

"It's fine." Gibbs scoffed. The room was actually furnished. There was a double bed against the far wall with a small nightstand on either side. On the left wall was a closet with sliding doors, on the right a long six door dresser.

"You don't think it's small?" Tony questioned.

"Depends." Gibbs asked the question that hopefully would garner him some insight. "You getting rid of the single bed?"

"Yeah, well. Figured the single can go in the other room." Tony glance across the hall. "Use the smaller room as a guest room slash office."

Gibbs felt the vice like grip on his heart. Tony was giving up the single bed, only one reason to do that…you want someone to share a bigger bed with you. "Well a double fits, might be pushing it if you want a king."

"Maybe a queen?"

"Maybe." Gibbs backed out of the room and into the hallway. _Just ask_. He told himself. Tony would tell him the truth, but then that was the problem, Gibbs didn't want to hear the truth.

"This rooms not bad, just a little bit smaller than the Master." Tony said having already walked by Gibbs and into the second bedroom. "It would work."

"I'll go check out the wiring and the foundation."

Before the sentence was finished, Gibbs was already down the stairs.

###########

"So how does everything look?" Tony asked walking around to the back of the house and finding Gibbs inspecting the air conditioning unit by the back door.

"Good."

"Ready for the next one?" Tony pulled out the list of houses from his pocket. "It's over on Clo-"

"She's got you on the dream list plan."

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Realtors they start you out at some dinky place you would never consider that leaves you disappointed then a place that's a little bigger, a little better. Something you could see yourself settling for, but the next place will be even better, the last place even better."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she's showed you what you don't what and what you might want. Now she's going to throw the big guns at you." Gibbs gave a little half smirk. "This next place will be another step up.

"And the last one?" Tony asked folding his arms across his chest.

"It will be more than what you asked for." Gibbs paused. "More rooms, bigger everything and it will be five to ten thousand dollars more than you wanted to spend. It's a realtor's trick to get you to buy that house that's just slightly out of your budget."

"Cheryl wouldn't do that to me, she's a friend."

"Right, but she's still a relator." Gibbs started towards the car. "A Zebra doesn't change its strips."

"So I should just look at the next house and forget about the last one?"

Gibbs shook his head. "We go to the last house on the list next, then back to the third. The third will be the house you should probably buy."

Tony's brow furrowed as if he was doubting the man's insight, but then he shrugged and hurried after Gibbs.

##########

They pulled up to the last house on the list and any doubt Tony had about Gibbs statement faded away. The house was gorgeous, much larger than he needed. It was a sprawling split level with over an acre of land.

Gibbs stood by the side of the car and watched as Tony's eyes widened. He chuckled to himself. He'd experienced all the realtor tricks when he and Shannon had looked for the house. It's all about the up sell.

The house was brick with an abundance of windows. The entire yard was fenced; there was a two car garage with a large storage shed next to it. The yard perfectly manicured with flowers and bushes along the perimeter of the house and the front edge of the fence.

"It's beautiful."

"And a lot of upkeep." Gibbs quickly added.

"Yeah." Tony glanced around the large yard as some of the excitement faded from his eyes. He started towards the front door knowing it would be just as beautiful inside. Getting the key from the locked key box, he opened the door and stepped inside. The foyer was just a landing with four steps going up or down. He instantly looked up. The reason Tony looked up was the high ceiling with a skylight that allowed the sun to wash down over him. "Wow."

"Um hum."

Spinning around, Tony met the unmoved gaze of Gibbs. Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes you were right." An excited grin played across Tony's face. "But come on this is awesome!"

Gibbs shook his head and walked past Tony, down the four steps and looked left and right. To the left was an open door that led to what reminded him of a mother-in-law suite. There were two bedrooms, a full bath and some closets. To the right was a huge bonus room. He took the right. It was huge easily as big as his living room, dining room and kitchen put together. There was a large flat screen TV on the far wall over an electric fire place. The TV was flanked by three couches. To the left was a kitchenette area with a small fridge, microwave, coffee pot, sink and cabinets. Gibbs shook his head.

"Someone could live down here and never go upstairs." Tony said as he came into the room.

"Planning on having a roommate?" Gibbs asked as he turned meeting the hazel eyes.

A shrug of his shoulders was Tony's only answer as he appraised the large room. "I could put theater seats in here it would be just like being at a movie theater." He made his way to the fire place. "Maybe you would actually come over and watch a movie." When there was no response Tony looked over his shoulder. Seeing that Gibbs was gone, he spun around, his brow furrowed. Shaking his head he headed back towards the steps and up to the main floor.

Gibbs was standing in the living room staring out the huge bay window overlooking the front yard.

Tony viewed the room around him. There was a bay window, another electric fire place, and two couches with end tables, and a large coffee table between them.

Gibbs heard Tony come upstairs and turned around to face the long spacious dining room with sliding glass doors that walked out to a large patio. When he turned to look at Tony, the younger man was already walking into the kitchen.

"Amazing."

Hearing the word from Tony, Gibbs strolled into the dining room and saw Tony in the adjoining kitchen. The younger man was slowing spinning around in a circle taking in the grandeur of the kitchen. It had a wide open floor plan, all stainless steel appliances, and a three chair bar, a small flat screen TV on the counter and countless amenities. He watched as Tony leaned back against the counter his eyes again taking in the surroundings. Gibbs took a few steps and leaned his hip against the side of the bar. He could see Tony's mind contemplating all the possibilities of the house.

"Are you in love?" The question came out without Gibbs consent.

"Maybe." Tony sighed. "I mean it's a beautiful house, who wouldn't love it."

"I'm not talking about the house." Gibbs snapped.

Tony's brow furrowed, confused by what Gibbs was asking. It took another few moments of silence for the realization to suddenly hit him. Gibbs assumed the reason he wanted to buy a house was because he was in love and wanted to settle down. That was why Gibbs seemed so distant today. Folding his arms across his chest, Tony stared at the older man. "What if I am?"

"Then I'm happy for you." Gibbs' words were spoken through gritted teeth.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Liar."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

Pushing himself off the counter, Tony slowly walked towards Gibbs, stopping a few steps away from the man. "His names Enzo, he's Italian...a few years older than me, beautiful…" He sighed wistfully. "With a body made for sin."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs' hands balled into fists.

Tony took another step closer to Gibbs. "And he's fucked me in every room in my apartment…countless times."

Gibbs' arm shot out, his hand latched onto Tony's bicep like a vice and he jerked the younger man forward.

Tony's green eyes glared into blue, blue eyes filled with anger and jealousy. He tried to yank his arm free, but the hand on his bicep tightened, the fingertips digging into his flesh.

"Now who's the liar?" Gibbs growled the look in Tony' eyes giving away the lie.

"At least I'm not lying to myself." Tony shook his head. "You're jealous of a relationship that doesn't exist and even if it did you have ABSOLUTELY no right to be jealous." He felt the grip on his arm loosen slightly. "You made your choice and I accepted that. You don't get it both ways." Tony yanked his arm away and took a step back. "I know what I want and I'm willing to admit it, and not hide."

"So any man will do?"

"I want you!" Tony snapped. "But if you think I'm going to be celibate the rest of my life just waiting for you to change your mind you're going to be sadly disappointed."

Silence.

"That says it all." Tony shook his head and sighed giving an explanation that Gibbs didn't deserve. "There's no one. I want to buy a house because I wanna do something for me, my future, no one else." With that he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Gibbs just stood there unable to move. Tony was right. He'd made the choice six months ago, a choice he had regretted every day since, but couldn't bring himself to fix. It happened out of the blue, like some far away storm that suddenly descended on them without warning. A case that had lasted over a week, both of them to wound up to just go home and sleep. Tony showed up at the house with beer and steaks, just like he'd done hundreds of times before, it was what happened after dinner that changed everything…

_Gibbs rolled his shoulders and arched his back, the soreness within his bones starting to seep into the muscles and make its presence known. One of the suspects, a six foot four, 250 pound Navy officer had managed to surprise him, grab him and slam him full force into a stack of steel beams._ _His mid and upper back took the brunt of the attack. _

"_Did you take something to help?" Tony asked already knowing the answer before Gibbs shook his head. Rolling his eyes, Tony curled his leg up on the couch and sighed. "Turn around."_

_Gibbs brow furrowed in confusion._

"_If you won't take anything at least let me try to relax the muscles a little bit so you can sleep. Come on." Tony touched Gibbs' shoulder gently trying to encourage the man to turn around. _

_He didn't know why he accepted the requested, but Gibbs found his body turning, offering his back to the younger man. Tony's hands made contact with his shoulders and Gibbs' eyes involuntarily closed as the skilled fingers started to work out the knots. As the hands slowly made their way towards the tight muscles of his neck, his head drooped forward when two strong thumbs massaged their way up the length of his neck to the base of his skull. It felt so good to his aching body that his mind relinquished any rational thought of protest, even when the hands moved from his shoulders down to his mid-back. The soft sigh of contentment that escaped his lips only succeeded in giving his body even more control. When Tony's fingers casually drifted under the bottom of his shirt caressing the bare skin of the small of his back, he_ _accepted the touch as if it had happened countless times before. As the gently touch turned_ _into deep kneading of his lower back, Gibbs' body arched into the touch giving away his desperate desire for more. Head still down, body and mind drunk on the intoxicating sensation of Tony's touch, Gibbs didn't realize the increased closeness of the younger man's body behind him or that the hands_ _were now skimming up the sides of his ribcage. It wasn't until Tony's hand splayed out across his stomach, Tony's pinky brushing across the waistband of his jeans that Gibbs' mind suddenly registered the warning and set off the alarm. _

_Gibbs' head shot up and his hand came crushing down over Tony's stilling the other man's hand. It was at that moment he realized the extent of his body's reaction. His skin was on fire, his muscles taunt with sexual desire, and his cock hard. _

"_Tony." The name dripped from his lips as a hungry moan, the only word his mind could formulate in its current state of confused arousal._

"_Jethro, please." The words were spoken with a needy tone against the shell of Gibbs' ear. "I want you."_

_Possessed by his base animal need, in one fluid movement Gibbs spun around, pushed Tony down onto the couch and captured the young man's lips._

_Tony went willingly his lips parting, welcoming the rough assault of Gibbs' tongue. His body accepted the weight of the man above him their bodies melding perfectly together. Gibbs felt Tony's hands crawl under the back of his shirt, scratching and clawing at his flesh as if trying to get inside. The touch sent waves of want and desire through Gibbs' body._

_When Gibbs rubbed his hard cock against Tony's groin and found the younger man just as hard, he ripped their lips apart as a growl escape from deep inside him. He stared down into the green eyes searching, expecting to see some hint of trepidation or fear. Instead all he found were eyes dilated with_ _lust and longing. _

"_I love you Jethro." Tony sighed breathlessly seeing the questions in Gibbs' eyes. "I have for a very long time."_

_Gibbs' lips crushed back down on Tony's devouring the younger man's mouth with a renewed hunger. His fingers clawed up the inside of Tony's thigh drawing another loud moan from the man._

_Off." Tony growled pulling Gibbs shirt up the older man's body._

_Gibbs separated from Tony only long enough for Tony to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside. Desperate to explore more of Tony's body, Gibbs took hold of the middle of Tony's button down shirt and ripped it open. The action cause a sharp intake of air from the younger man as Gibbs' hands caressed up the now exposed chest. Tony's head fell back and seeing it as an invitation Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's jugular, feeling the raging pulse beneath his lips._

"_More." Tony begged._

_In answer, Gibbs' teeth bit down on Tony's jugular causing the younger man to moan. _I love you Jethro. _The words suddenly wormed their way into his brain repeating itself between his thoughts_. I love you Jethro_. His thumb rubbed across Tony's left nipple causing another moan. _I love you Jethro. _Gibbs' lips cascaded down Tony's throat to the younger man's chest. _I love you Jethro_. His tongue flicked across the nipple that was now a hard nub and Tony's body trembled. _I love you Jethro_. This wasn't just about lust and sex. Tony's back arched into Gibbs' touch. _I love you Jethro_._ _Tony didn't want a quick fuck or one night stand. Gibbs' fingers clawed at Tony's ribcage. _I love you Jethro_. This was Tony in love…in love with him._

_Gibbs shot up right as the words full impact finally struck him. One palm pressed firmly against Tony's chest, his own body felt the abrupt loss of contact and shuddered in revolt. Gibbs shook his head. "Tony, we-"_

"_Don't stop." Tony sighed breathlessly as he reached up, latched on to the back of Gibbs' neck and jerked the older man back down. He devoured Gibbs' lips as his other hand grabbed Gibbs' ass rubbing their hard cocks together. _

_Gibbs again gave into the desire, holding on to the kiss until the need for air forced him to pull away. Green eyes stared up at him._

"_I wanna suck your cock." Tony squeezed Gibbs' dick. "Until you're just about to come…then I want you to fuck me hard and fast._

_Thrusting into Tony's hand, Gibbs growled. God he wanted that. He wanted to take Tony over and over again. I love you Jethro. The words echoed in his mind again as Tony unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his jeans. It was when he heard the click click of the zipper that he reacted. He shook his head as he jerked away and stood up, needing to remove the last bit of physical contact between them._

"_I can't." Gibbs said taking a deep breath and running his hands down his face._

"_Jethro?" The name came out in a soft questioning tone. "What is it?" Sitting up Tony stared at the man standing before him. _

"_I shouldn't have..." The sentence trailed off._

"_Shouldn't have what?" Tony's eyes narrowed his voice already with an edge of anger. "Let me touch you, kissed me, gotten hard."_

"_I shouldn't have let it get this far."_

_Tony ran his hands down his face. "Let me guess, rule twelve or some other stupid rule you've made up?"_

_Gibbs nodded his head slightly._

"_If we didn't work together?" Tony pressed the question further._

"_I don't deal in what ifs."_

_Laughing out loud, Tony rolled his eyes. "Right because that would mean you'd have to actually talk and explain yourself." _

"_Tony."_

"_We could be happy together." Tony said it with unwavering conviction. _

_Gibbs swallowed hard, but gave no response. _

"_I don't think you want to be happy." Tony snickered sadly. "I think you've lived in the unhappiness so long you've just become accustom to it." He stood up and stared at the other man. "And that is what is so sad." Tony waited, praying the words would have some kind of effect on Gibbs that they would at least make Gibbs open his mouth and speak. Silence. "Right." Grabbing his phone from the coffee table, he shoved it in his back pocket and headed towards the door._

"_Tony." _

_Tony paused at the threshold of the living room hoping the sound of his name meant Gibbs had changed his mind. _

"_Are we okay?" _

_Tony spun around. "No we are not okay." He shook his head. "Why are you doing this? Why are you walking away from something you obviously want?"_

_Again silence _

"_I hate you right now." The words were full of venom. "I hate that I still want you and that I still love you. I hate your silence and that you'd rather push me away that face any of this." Tony took a deep breath and the tone of his voice softened. "But eventually the love I have for you will counteract the hate." He ran his hands through his hair then down his face in frustration. "I wish I could walk away completely, just leave and never look back." He shook his head. "But I can't." With those words Tony turned and disappeared._

It was never really okay between them. It was okay in the sense that Tony started to show up at his place again occasionally. Okay that their conversations returned to a sense of normalcy. But two months later Gibbs realized their relationship would never be the same. It was the one and only time Tony joked about what had happened between them. Tony had cut himself helping Gibbs in the basement, how Gibbs didn't even remember, but as he went to bandage the cut Tony flashed that Cheshire cat grin. _"Will you kiss it better for me too?"_ At first Gibbs blew it off as Tony just being Tony until the younger man added _"Or better yet finish what you started that night months ago."_ Gibbs head shot up and he glared into the green eyes. The playfulness instantly faded from Tony's face and the green eyes looked away. Gibbs cursed himself for his overreaction, but it was too late, the damage was done. Tony never again mentioned that night. Not in casual conversation, not in a tipsy stupor, not ever. Tony wanted more, would always want more and that would always keep a wedge between them.

He should have been relieved that Tony never brought it up, never pushed the issue again, because if Tony had then Gibbs would have had to explain…explain why he really stopped that night. By Tony letting it go Gibbs was forced to live in the regret, unable and unwilling to admit his mistake. Which is what he was being forced to face now. The question was…would he and could he make it right.

Walking down the hall, Gibbs let his natural instinct lead him to the room Tony was in, he stopped at the door and leaned his shoulder against the frame. He watched as Tony looked around one of the smaller bedrooms that were being used for an office.

"You're right." Gibbs spoke picking up their conversation from the kitchen as if no time had elapsed.

"I know." Tony agreed not even looking back at Gibbs.

"I'm trying Tony."

Tony turned around and folded his arms across his chest. "Trying to what?"

"Fix this."

"Fix what?" Tony stared at Gibbs for an answer, but none came. "Do you want to fix our friendship that has been strained since that night? Do you want to fix the choice you made? Or are you trying to fix me and how I feel about you?

"Tony." Gibbs rolled his eyes at the absurd suggestion.

"Do you wanna fix the fact that you're jealous, yet can't admit you have some kind of feelings for me?" Tony watched as Gibbs gaze faltered. "Or do you wanna just go back to the beginning and fix everything that happened that night, just erase it all from both of our memories so you don't have to deal with any of it?"

"That's not what I want." Gibbs paused. "I just…it's complicated."

"No it's not." Tony shook his head. "But if you can't admit what you want to yourself, you sure in hell can't fix anything between us; no matter what it is you want to fix."

Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out.

"I can't help you, because you won't let me." Tony pushed past Gibbs and out of the room.

##########

When Gibbs finally emerged from the house Tony was standing next to the passenger door of the car.

"We can skip the last house."

Gibbs shook his head as he opened the driver side door. "No, I told you this one is going to be the one you should buy."

"I'll make it quick." Tony said opening his door and climbing inside.

The drive was spent in silence, Tony staring out the passenger side window the whole time, until they pulled up at the house.

Gibbs put the car in park in front of the garage. "What is it?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing." He climbed out of the car and walked up to the house without another word.

It wasn't nothing. Gibbs had seen Tony's subtle reaction, the slight widening of Tony's eyes as they pulled into the drive. Looking towards the house, Gibbs shook his head. Tony had already disappeared inside. _Great you fucked it up even more! Now you're barely speaking to each other._ He stepped out of the car and slowly made his way towards the house.

##########

Tony stepped inside onto a six by six space of gray marble tiles. To the left of the tiles was a small space that had been made into a sitting area. There was a padded chest bench with a small round table beside it. It sat directly in front of a window that allowed the light to illuminate the area. Directly before him were the steps leading upstairs and beside that a hallway. To his right was the living room, Tony strolled into the room and took it in. There was a gas fireplace on the wall directly in front of him, a deep brownish red couch facing it with two chairs on either side, end tables between them. There was a flat screen TV on the wall above the fireplace. To the right windows lined the wall covered with light cherry wood blinds that had been opened to allow in the light. Just to his left was a dining room with a modern style long cherry wood table surrounded by six matching chairs. Walking through the dining room, Tony entered the kitchen. It had the same modern style as the living room and dining room. To the right was a wall with two large windows, a sink below with faux marble counter tops that followed the length of the two walls beside it. On the wall to his right were a fridge and a large pantry. Taking a couple steps ahead and to the right, Tony glanced out the back door onto the patio and back yard. From the door he caught a glimpse of Gibbs surveying the foundation of the house.

Tony ran his hands down his face and let out a deep breath as he tried to ignore the mixture of anger and sadness that the older man had stirred with in him. Spinning around he walked through the rooms and back to the stairs. He made his way upstairs and into the first bed room. It was a nice size room, it would make a nice office or spare bedroom. It was obviously a little girl's room. The walls were painted a soft pink; there was a twin bed with bedding a shade deeper than the walls. Against the other wall was a small dresser with a toy chest beside it. Leaving the room, he walked across the hall to the second of three bedrooms. The room was larger and it was being used as an office. There was a large L shaped desk placed in the far corner. The other wall was lined with bookcases filled with books and pictures. Tony smiled at the picture of the little girl dressed in a mish mash of clothing and high heel shoes that were obviously her mothers. Next to that was a picture of what were probably the home owners. The man standing behind the woman with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. The woman's hands were placed lovingly over the man's at her waist and she leaned back against him. Letting out a sigh, Tony left the room and entered the last bedroom, the Master. His eyes skimmed around the room. It was painted a bright white with a grass green trim everywhere. The trim was picked up in the same green of the bedding and in the sequence of three leaf photographs above the headboard. The bed was on the wall in front of him with a night stand on either side. The wall to the left had a large bay window with a built in seat that looked out onto the back yard. Beside him were sliding doors to a closet. To his left there was a door way and a dresser. The door was open and went into the Master bath. He stepped into the doorway and saw the large jet tube and a matching toilet and sink in stark white. Again the trim was green and the towels matched the hue. Walking back towards the center of the room, he dropped down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

Tony sighed leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "It's perfect."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Gibbs wasn't sure why he asked when he already knew the answer.

Turning towards the voice, Tony saw Gibbs standing in the door way. A slight shrug was his only reply as he stood up and walked across the room. He stared out the bay window. "It's almost exactly what I had pictured in my head."

Gibbs leaned against the door frame.

"It feels welcoming, homey, safe…almost familiar." Tony chuckled and glanced back over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Does that sound strange?"

"No." Gibbs took a heavy breath. "You get a sense of a place." He wondered if Tony understood why the house felt so familiar, it seemed obvious, but then sometimes the most obvious things are the hardest to see. He could attest to that.

Folding his arms across his chest, Tony knew he should be happy, but the knot in the pit of his stomach gnawed at him. He knew why it was there and it had nothing to do with the house, but it made what should be a cheerful moment somber.

"I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Tony should have been moved by the rarely spoken words, but they only caused him more pain. He stared out the bay window. "I don't want you to be sorry…I want you to be honest with me."

_Honesty_…Gibbs expected it, demanded it from everyone around him, yet he still hadn't been honest with himself or Tony. _Hypocrite._ The fear of being honest, of admitting everything, created a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow away. It stole his voice and blocked his breathing leaving him only one way to communicate with the man before him.

Tony flinched when he felt the fingers brush against the small of his back, and then gently dance around his waist under his folded arms. As the palm pressed against his stomach, his muscles tensed.

Feeling the defensive response to his touch, Gibbs stilled, his hand resting against Tony's stomach. Holding his breath, Gibbs waited, expecting Tony to pull away. When the younger man made no attempted to disengage, Gibbs slowly let his arm complete the circle around the other man's waist. His body gingerly made contact with Tony's. Again he waited, still expecting the man to step away.

Tony's body betrayed him as involuntarily, he leaned back against Gibbs, wanting desperately to increase their closeness.

"There's not enough time to tell you all the truths that I should have told you years ago."

The words whispered across Tony's ear and he shivered.

"The only truth that matters now is," Gibbs wrapped his other arm around Tony and drew the younger man deeper into his embrace. Then he confessed, to Tony and to himself. "I love you." He said the words and anticipated the reaction, but the words seemed to fall on deaf ears. _It wasn't enough._ Part of him knew it wouldn't be, he'd hurt Tony too deeply for three little words to make it right.

"I love you too." Tony replied, then walked out of Gibbs' embrace.

Gibbs let Tony slip from his arms without a fight, knew by the emotion in the words that trying to force the younger man to stay would only make it worse.

Tony turned around and looked at the man he loved. "But loving you isn't enough."

Gibbs felt his stomach churn and the bile rise in his throat. It was too late, he'd lost Tony.

"Why did you stop that night, if you loved me?" Tony cocked his head. "Or maybe you don't love me then?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I've loved you a long time Tony, long before that night."

"Then why?"

"That night, I thought it was just two people giving into some momentary passion.

"You thought I just wanted a quick roll in the sheets with the boss."

Gibbs shrugged.

"Then I said I love you-"

"And it changed everything." Taking a deep breath, Gibbs blew it and as he made another confession that he rarely admitted to anyone. "I was scared…of all of it." He rubbed his forehead. "I was scared of how much you wanted me and loved me. But most of all I was scared of how loving you was going to change my entire life."

"Love usually does that."

"Not like this." Gibbs shook his head. "Loving you, a man is something I never expected. I have never had feeling for a man, never until you. Having those feelings was easy, but accepting them, acting on them, that is scary as hell."

"But you could have talked to me."

"I should have."

"Are you still scared?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"What scares you the most?"

Gibbs took a step towards Tony. "Me."

Tony's brow furrowed.

"That I've ruined what could have been-"

"Jethro-"

"Or if you give me a second chance that's I'll screw it up, like I always do with relationships." Gibbs track record spoke for itself. He walked past Tony and dropped down on the bay window seat. Putting his elbows on his knees, he locked his hands together. "You deserve so much better than me."

"You are what I want."

Gibbs looked up and was greeted by those sparkling green eyes. Eyes that made his heart beat erratically and his stomach flutter. He loved Tony, of that he had no doubts. He took Tony's hand and pulled the man towards him, putting the hand over his heart and holding it there. "I love you Tony and I want this, us. And I promise, if you let me, I'll do everything within my power to make you happy for the rest of your life."

Dropping to his knees before Gibbs, Tony gazed into the love filled eyes. He let his lips brush against Gibbs' as a sign of love, of surrender, both really.

That's all it took. Gibbs' allowed himself to give in to the feelings, the desire that he'd been denying for so long. In one swift movement, Tony was in his arms, pressed chest to chest as he feasted from the younger man's lips.

Tony melted into Gibbs' embrace, overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss. This was where he wanted to be, how he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. He wanted to be sheltered and safe in Gibbs' arms and enveloped in the love that they shared for each other. If he had his way they would stay like this forever, but he felt Gibbs pulling back, and he tried desperately to hold on. His hand clutched at the back of Gibbs' head, forcing the kiss to continue.

Struggling against Tony's grip, Gibbs finally managed to tear their lips apart as his forehead rested gently against the younger man's. "Tony." Gibbs panted as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm not going to run away this time." He knew that was at the forefront of Tony's thoughts, could sense the worry and fear from the younger man,

Tony's grip on Gibbs loosened as his hand glided from the back of Gibbs' head to his cheek.

"I would never make that mistake again." Gibbs sighed.

Drawing back slightly, Tony smiled at Gibbs.

It was a smile that took Gibbs breath away. A subdued, honest, real DiNozzo smile that spoke volumes. A smile that quickly transformed into a playful smirk.

"No." Gibbs' eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what Tony was thinking behind that smirk. "Behave."

"Please!" Tony huffed sounding offended. "We are in some strangers home do you really think I would try something?"

"Yes." Gibbs snickered as he gradually loosened his hold on Tony.

Tony's green eyes sparkled back into Gibbs' blue. "You can't say all of that to me and expect me not to have some kind of reaction."

"An appropriate reaction for the situation would be nice."

"Appropriate reaction…" Tony's eyebrow went up. "For the situation?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony stood up and extended his hand to Gibbs.

Accepting the outstretched hand, Gibbs rose and Tony started to lead him from the room.

"Take me home right now." Tony's grinned. "So I can have an inappropriate reaction."

Gibbs left eyebrow went up.

"Oh I think we'll start with me sucking your cock." Tony sighed as he led Gibbs through the house. "Then you can suck my cock until you're hard again." They reached the front door. "And then you fuck me until we both collapse from exhaustion." He opened the front door and pulled Gibbs outside. "Does that sound good to you?"

Nodding slowly, Gibbs cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Good." Tony let go of Gibbs' hand as they reached the car. He opened the door and slide in without another word.

Trying not to run around the car to the driver's side, Gibbs jerked the door open and climbed in. He slipped the key in the ignition and as he was about to turn the key, when he felt it; the hand suddenly in his crotch rubbing his cock. His body had an immediate reaction, the blood rushing from his brain to his cock. He slowly turned his head and looked at the man beside him.

"Waiting, not my strong suit." Tony sighed. "Especially when I want something as badly as I want you."

Gibbs took a strangled breath as Tony's head dipped into his lap and soft kisses rained down over his pants covered cock. The kisses turned to nibbles as Tony's fingertips touched the zipper of Gibbs' pants. "Tony." The name was a breathless whisper as Gibbs desperately tried to keep his sanity. His eyes darted left to right taking in the surrounding. There was a house on either side of them, the waist high fence around the property offering little privacy, anyone could easily drive up to one of the houses and possible see them. "Stop, don't do th-" The next work was swallowed by the needful moan that escaped Gibbs' lips as the zipper on his pants was undone and his already hard cock was freed. His mouth fell open; his head fell back against the head rest as Tony licked across the head of his cock.

Tony purred as he licked his lips savoring the first taste of Gibbs' before taking another lick and pressing his tongue into the slit. He felt Gibbs' body tremble. "Still want me to stop?"

Gibbs wanted to say yes, but his rational mind started to lose the fight against his base animal need. His hand caressed up Tony's back, needing to touch the younger man in some way.

"You don't want me to stop." Tony smirked as he took in the vision of the man he loved. He flicked his tongue across the tip of Gibbs' cock again causing another tremor through the older man's body. "You want me to make you come."

The war was over, Gibbs conceded, the hand that had been tenderly caressing Tony's back found its way to the back of Tony's neck and latched on "Make me come." Gibbs growled. The words no more than left his mouth and Tony descended. The air rushed from Gibbs' lungs as the younger man licked and sucked at the head of his cock.

Tony let his hand slowly work up the length of Gibbs' cock, as his mouth gradually descended. Together his hand and mouth enveloped all of Gibbs' length.

Gibbs instantly felt the overwhelming need growing at the base of his spine_. Jesus please don't come already._ He felt like a kid again, getting a blow job for the first time and not having any control.

The hand at Tony's neck tightened and he immediately knew why. His hand left Gibbs' cock as he let his lips slide down the length until he reached the base. He hollowed his cheeks then sucked hard.

"FUCK!" Gibbs howled as he bucked up, thrusting his cock even further down Tony's throat. Then Tony was suddenly bobbing over his cock, skillfully pushing him towards the brink. He held on with every ounce of control he had, savoring the feel of Tony's warm mouth, the soft lips and the hand gently massaging his balls. Looking down at the head in his lap, Gibbs almost came. The fantasies he'd always had of this moment paled in comparison to the actual act. Seeing the man he'd loved for years devouring his cock like a starving man only intensified the need. As much as he wanted to make it last, Tony's skill, the thought that at any moment someone may see them and the fact that Gibbs had wanted the younger man for so long made his control falter. Gibbs' body surrendered the heat radiated from the base of his spine then surged throughout his being. As Tony's lips again reached the base of his cock, Gibbs came. His eyes closed as every muscle in his body contracted and the brilliant array of colors exploded behind his eyelids. Then the world seemed to disappear, maybe he blacked out, he wasn't sure. It wasn't until he felt his now limp cock being put back in his pants that he started to return. Then soft words whispered in his ears.

"Take me home."

Slowly Gibbs' eyes fluttered open and he was met by the lusty gaze of those sparkling green eyes.

"Take me home." Tony sighed. "Your place, my place. I don't care as long as we can be alone and naked."

Without a word, Gibbs turned the key, put the car in reverse and slammed his foot on the gas.

##########

The twenty minute drive took ten, neither man speaking. Gibbs mind still in an orgasm induced haze and Tony to aroused to speak. When the car came to a stop and then went silent, Tony was already halfway up the steps to the front door. He turned the door handle and pushed, but the door didn't move. He spun around and was met by a smirking Gibbs holding the key.

"Seriously?" Tony scoffed. "Since when do you lock the door?"

Without a response, Gibbs slipped past Tony, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Tony had no more than crossed the threshold when the door was slammed shut and he was shoved roughly against the door. His hips pinned against the solid wood by two strong hands. The normally steel blue eyes were now only a sliver of color as their gaze locked. The initial assault was brutal. Gibbs' lips crashed down on his, the older man's body crushing him against the door, and demanding fingertips clawing up his ribcage. Tony's own hands snaked around Gibbs' body tearing at Gibbs' back. He felt the teeth bite down on his lower lip and a wonton moan escaped Tony's lips as Gibbs' thrust his hard cock against the younger man's.

Gibbs' hand crawled up Tony's body and latched onto the side of his neck. Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs glared at Tony. "You've been a very bad boy."

The growl in Gibbs' voice made Tony shiver. "I think you like the bad boy; you just don't want to admit it." Tony grabbed Gibbs' ass with both hands and thrust their cocks together pulling a groan from the older man. "You loved me sucking your cock, knowing I wanted you so badly that I didn't care of anyone saw us."

"You would have let me fuck you right there in the car?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Have you been fucked before?" He had no idea if Tony had experience with men, but from the blow job, Gibbs assumed he wasn't the first.

Again, Tony nodded.

Gibbs' stomach clenched and his heart thumped against his chest as the jealousy surged through him. He may not be the first but he would make sure he was the only man that ever made love to Tony again. His gaze narrowed. "When?"

"In Baltimore" Tony could physically feel the jealousy seeping from Gibbs' body. "No one since then."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you." Tony thrust up against Gibbs' groin. "And only you. Although, I do have a long thick dildo that I use whenever I have one of the countless fantasies about you fucking me."

Gibbs' hand found its way between them and popped the button on Tony's jeans.

Tony whimpered softly as the zipper on his pants slowly glided over his hard cock. "Jethro….please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me." The words were spoken as a plea.

"What happened to me sucking your cock until I was hard again?" Gibbs questioned referring back to Tony's statement of how this was going to take place.

Tony squeezed Gibbs' cock. "You're already hard and-" He let out a long slow breath. "I wanna come while you're fucking me."

"I think I have more exploring to do-" Gibbs started to unbutton Tony's shirt as he spoke. "Before I fuck you."

Tony's shirt fell open and Gibbs' lips fell to Tony's throat tasting the milky flesh as his hands explored the younger man's exposed torso.

The touch of Gibbs' calloused fingers caressing over his body caused Tony to moan with need. He'd wanted Gibbs for years and that desire had only intensified after that night months ago. His head dropped back against the door as the kisses against his throat turned to sharp nips of teeth on the tender flesh. Without thought, Tony clutched at the back of Gibbs' head pressing the man deeper against him. Tony's mouth fell open as he felt the sting of the bite…that blissful mixture of pleasure and pain that caused his cock to twitch and his body to rage with desire. "More!" Tony screamed and in answer he felt the fingers scratch and claw down his chest. He trembled as Gibbs continued the savage attach, but Tony still wanted more. He tugged his own jeans down, shimming them off his hips. Ripping Gibbs' jeans open, he roughly tugged them down the older man's body. "Fuck me." Tony growled as he struggled to move their joined bodies towards the stairs.

Gibbs' ripped his mouth from Tony's throat as he tried to keep his balance while stepping out of the pants pooled at his feet and being forced backwards. He would have succeeded had it not been for Tony shoving him back, then downward. Gibbs landed on the third step and before he could react Tony was straddling his hips.

Tony's green eyes locked on blue as he took Gibbs' right hand and brought it to his lips. He slowly sucked in two of Gibbs fingers, licking the tips as he took them in to the last knuckle. He heard and felt Gibbs sharp intake of breath. Smirking around the fingers, he let the moistened digits slips from his lips then guided them to their mark. When Gibbs' fingertips made contact with the tight muscle, Tony released Gibbs' hand. Gently, the fingertips breached his entrance and he groaned as they gradually worked their way completely inside him.

"Tony." Gibbs hissed as he felt the muscles squeeze tightly around his fingers. He quickly started to move the fingers in and out, scissoring them inside on every other upward movement.

Eyes closed, Tony purred in Gibbs' lap, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck as he rocked his hips in time with Gibbs' movements.

Within seconds Gibbs was thrusting his fingers deep inside Tony, feeling the muscles loosen slightly. Gibbs' growled with wanton desire as Tony whimpered and moaned. "So sexy."

Hearing the words Tony's eyes fluttered open and he let his forehead touch Gibbs. He gently put a hand on Gibbs right arm. The hand immediately stilled, then was slowly pulled away. Both of them groaned as Gibbs' fingers left Tony's body. Rising up, Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock and he was about to lower himself down when he felt the hands on his biceps. Stopping, Tony stare into the lust filled eyes.

"Tony what about-" Gibbs stopped when the warm lips brushed against his ear.

"I want to feel all of you." Tony purred. "Unless you want it." The grip on his biceps loosened as Gibbs shook his head. Again, Tony rose slightly until he felt the head of Gibbs' cock press against him.

Gibbs gasped as the head of his cock breached the tight muscle and it contracted around him. Agonizingly slow, Tony took more and more of his length, until halfway down Tony stopped and his breath hitching. Gibbs felt the hand at the back of his neck tighten. "Tony." The name was a whisper. His lips brushed against Tony's cheek as one hand caressed across Tony's shoulders. The other hand settled on Tony's lower back, his fingertips dancing across the skin trying to sooth the man in his arms.

Tony sighed softly as his body started to relax, calmed and aroused by the tender touch of the man he loved. Letting gravity do the rest of the work, Tony's body descended and enveloped the rest of Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck!" Gibbs growled as he crushed Tony's body against him, his fingertips clawing into the flesh of the younger man's back. His body trembled as the overwhelming need washed over him. It shouldn't feel this good this fast. Trying to regain some control over his base needs, Gibbs took slow deep breaths focusing on the in and out flow of air. His body had just started to calm when suddenly Tony started to rock in his lap. "Ton-" The name caught in his throat as Tony rose a few inches then back down. Gibbs head drooped forward pressing his forehead to Tony's as he took quick jagged breathes.

His body having adjusted to the intrusion, the want took over and Tony started to rise and fall over Gibbs' length. The pace was quick and fevered, denying the older man any time to catch his breath. Tony's hand slide down Gibbs' chest stopped directly over the man's heart. He could feel the thundering heart beat against the older man's chest, heard the grunts and groans of need as Gibbs' gave in to the sensation.

Gibbs' had never experienced such an intense reaction to anyone. All rational thought gone, his body and mind completely surrendered to the man he'd denied himself too long. All that mattered now was Tony was his and nothing would ever change that. Gibbs' latched on to Tony's hips as he thrust up causing Tony to gasp. "Mine!" Gibbs' growled possessively as he started fucking Tony hard and fast.

"Yes." Tony whimpered, shivering at the wanton need in Gibbs' voice. "You are all I've ever wanted."

In his heart, Gibbs had felt the same; he'd just been too stubborn to admit it. The man above him shuddered and he felt his cock suddenly clenched, then the warm release against his stomach. Any shred of sanity disappeared as Gibbs followed Tony into the abyss.

Tony collapsed against Gibbs as he was enveloped in a crushing embrace. Gibbs' entire body tensed around him as he came.

They stayed like that, entwined, lost in the sex induced haze for what seemed like hours. The fingers caressing the nape of his neck finally pulled Gibbs from the blissful haze. "I'm sorry for all this."

The strangeness of the words caused Tony to draw back and state at Gibbs. Tony's brow furrowed. "You're sorry?"

"For walking away, hurting you," Gibbs sighed. "For not telling you I loved you years ago."

Tony shook his head and took Gibbs' face in both hands. "We're here, that's what matters."

"I love you."

Tony smiled that million dollar smile. "I love you too."

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs tried to convey all the love he felt with a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Tony sighed. "As sweet as this moment is…" He groaned as he stood up, his calf muscles aching. "I need to move." He extended his hand and felt it grasped tightly as Gibbs stood.

Gibbs gave a similar groan to Tony's as his knees cracked and popped.

Tony smirked. "You okay there old man?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs glared at Tony. "You were the one that needed to move. I'm just fine."

"Good." Tony said as he led Gibbs up the steps. "Because I'm not done with you yet."

"And what did you have in mind?" Gibbs asked as he allowed himself to be guided up the stairs and into the bedroom. Turning around, Tony grinned. "Umm, I was thinking, hot steamy shower sex." He pulled Gibbs through the bedroom towards the bathroom, just as he was about to step into the bathroom he stopped. His eyes went wide.

"What? What's wrong?" Gibbs felt his heart stop as worry immediately set in.

"Oh my God. The house-that's why I felt so..." Tony suddenly realized the last house they had looked at, the one he had felt so at home at was laid out exactly like Gibbs. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It doesn't matter." Gibbs shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and started walking them into the bathroom. "You're not buying a house."

"Is that so?" Tony scoffed. "I let you have your way with me and you start telling me what I can and can't do?"

Glaring at Tony, Gibbs shook his head, and then pulled Tony closer. His glare softened. "You have a house, a home, here…if you want."

"Jethro." Tony chuckled. "I think you're still in some orgasm induced fog."

"No, I'm not." Gibbs gazed was filled with conviction as locked onto the green eyes. "I've wasted too much time already, I won't waste anymore. I want you here."

"That's a huge step." Tony bite at his bottom lip before continuing. "I mean that's putting up with me twenty four seven, no breaks, no sex and cuddles and me leaving."

Gibbs eyebrow arched. "Was that your plan, sex, cuddle and leave?"

"No, I just, I mean." Tony shook his head. "This isn't coming out right."

"Tony,' Gibbs took a deep breath. "I love you and I want you here, twenty-four seven. If you think it's too soon or that's not what you want, I'll accept it, but know you here with me, day and night, is what _I _want."

"Okay." Tony wiggled out of Gibbs' embrace and went into the bathroom. He started the shower then returned to Gibbs taking the older man's hand again. "Now let me tell you what I want." He tugged Gibbs through the threshold into the bathroom, seeing the uneasiness in his lover's eyes. "I want to take a shower with the man I love…in our home." Tony saw the curl of a smirk on the corner of Gibbs' lips.

"Is that so?"

Tony grinned and nodded.

"Just a shower?" Gibbs asked letting a smile play across his face.

Shaking his head, Tony stepped into the shower, leaving Gibbs standing there. "We can make love here and the bed tonight…"

Gibbs smile widened.

"And we'll start on the rest of the house tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Gibbs shrugged as he climbed into the shower.

Sex muddled mind


End file.
